


Just Visiting

by paranoidangel



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah meets Ian and Barbara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Visiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luthien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien/gifts).



> Spoilers for Death of the Doctor.

Although Sarah had searched for some of the Doctor's old assistants online, she hadn't gone looking for any of them. Meeting Rose had been a shock for both of them and others could react the same way. She certainly hadn't expected any of them to find her. So when the two people who'd rung the doorbell announced they were Ian and Barbara Chesterton, it was a minute before she could say anything.

"You knew the Doctor?" she asked them.

"We did, back in the sixties." Barbara smiled.

"You really _haven't_ aged much."

They were both going grey and did look older than they must have been in the sixties - the rumours were unclear about exactly what age they had been. But they looked at least twenty years younger than they should be.

"I have a theory about that," Ian said. "I'm sure it's something to do with the Doctor's Ship."

Sarah considered how often she was told that she looked good for her age and Jo hadn't had the demeanour of someone in their fifties. "Tell me more." They were happy to oblige and the three of them spent a fun afternoon exchanging stories of their adventures in the TARDIS.


End file.
